


Breath

by zellieh



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Response, Drabble, Experimental, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Male Character, Spies & Secret Agents, Stream of Consciousness, Teamwork, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-word drabble, showing Illya Kuryakin's stream of consciousness in an exciting moment on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fun written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/muncle/profile)[**muncle**](http://community.livejournal.com/muncle/)'s Theme 51 - drabbles.

We're running, running faster, we have to run faster, have to, have to breathe, ow ow ow, that rib's definitely broken, breathe. Dammit, gunshots, run, run faster, breathe, ow ribs, gunshots, ha! Missed me! Napoleon? Upright, running, good. Ditch behind that hedge, run faster, turn, tuck-and-roll, ow ow ow damn ribs, breathe, Napoleon's unhurt, breathe, reload, that field's clear, the road's clear, sounds like two gunmen chasing us. Napoleon? Nod. Breathe, up-aim-fire-duck. Gunshots; damn, we missed one! Napoleon's fine, nod, up-aim-fire, ha! Got him that time! Napoleon? Smiling at me. Good, unhurt, good. Smile, laugh, ribs hurt, ow. Breathe.


End file.
